(2S)-[4-(Carboxymethyl)thiazol-2-ylthio]-N-{[4-(3,4-dichlorobenzyl)morpholin-2-yl]methyl}acetamide is a compound described in WO WO2006/028284 (patent document 1). This compound is known to show CCR3 affinity, and is useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of acute and chronic inflammatory diseases including immune diseases and allergic diseases, for example, asthma, sinusitis, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic myelitis, ulcerative colitis, Crohn's disease, chronic rheumatoid arthritis and the like.
While patent document 1, Example 2, describes a free form of the aforementioned compound, a specific description of a salt form of the aforementioned compound is not found.    patent document 1: WO WO2006/028284